


ruin me

by BLUEORCAS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ALOT of spit, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Spit Kink, choking with fingers, gagging, mentions of vomit, slight emetophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEORCAS/pseuds/BLUEORCAS
Summary: "my hands? what about them?"kiibo has a thing for hands, kokichi obviously taking advantage of this.





	ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! another dr fic again.  
> miight be ooc again since im not on DR3 yet,,  
> warning for slight explicit content ! read on if desired.  
> please note if there is any errors ! <3

nervous metal hands gently fidgeted between eachother,

"they're..uh...your.... _hands_."

a sudden smug grin tilted ever gently at his mumbled attempt for a response, sweat beading gently down the liars forehead.

obviously, doing anything with such a ''sickness'' wouldn't stop kokichi, atleast not now.

"you'll have to speak louder than that! y'know, cause i'm sick n' all." pale hands were gently rested in their place on their owners lap.

steam gently exhaled from the now-flustered robot, quickly gathering the courage to speak out once more.

"they're.. your hands..."

"my  _hands_? what about them?" 

kokichi knew what he wanted, exactly what he wanted. seeing kiibo try charmingly to get his words together was somewhat enjoyable.

"well..uh...since i'm not really a human i....don't really know what they're like..."

his awkward tone grew more nervous with each pause.

 

almost cutting off kiibo's sentence,

"you should have said so earlier!"

he paused, gently laying down his hands infront of the kneeling robot below him.

a flustered kiibo sat gently in awe of the pearly digits before him, running one of his fingers down kokichi's index finger.

"geez, you're really interested in these, huh? some may think you have a thing for these."

another flustered pause was followed by a gentle raise of the pale hand up to the robots mouth. 

a quizzical look and another tilted response was the only reaction.

his lips gently parted, followed by kiibo taking one of the pale digits into his mouth.

 

"...unexpected. you enjoying yourself right now?"

a reply only dignified with a shameless nod, sighing as the robot slowly lapped at the digit intruding his mouth. 

the spit that had quickly covered kokichi's palm ended up running down his wrist.

kiibo breathed heavily and whined around the intrusion in his mouth, parting his lips ever slightly for air.

"god you're disgusting. really, i think i might be sick...

interrupting kokichi's sentence with a gentle shudder, a look of interest and disgust rose suddenly.

"..then again, you'd probably want that, wouldn't you?"

a second digit was unfairly thrust into his mouth, quickly becoming coated in layers of saliva.

kiibo nodded towards kokichi's question shamelessly, suddenly gagging when kokichi pushed his hand forward down the robots throat.

"you're completely shameless! how revolting, honestly." this felt like a lie, he wasn't certain.

pressing down on kiibo's tongue harshly, he was rewarded with a groan muffled by the palm of his hand.

another finger was added, kiibo's eyes rolled back and his face flush, moaning sweetly over his taste.

 

three digits curved themselves erratically down his neck, electing another sudden choke from kiibo.

"come on. i wanna see how much you can take, darling." 

 kiibo's hands scrambled themselves onto kokichi's legs and gripped ever tightly, groaning when his hand was pushed down further once more.

 

withdrawing said hand, kiibo looked a mess.

a flush face, breathing heavily with remnants of his own saliva pooling slowly down his cheeks.

bringing his arms back up, kokichi looked down at him in complete awe.

"never exactly thought you were  _that_  type of robot.." 

no reply was given.

 


End file.
